


清洁

by number9dream



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: 金言+一点言切的奇怪组合，就是一篇奇怪文写到一半才感觉有点ocd症状(完全无意
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	清洁

他进房间时，吉尔伽美什说：那个小姑娘又送东西来了。他在长沙发上咬一只蛇果，脚边纸袋里还有一些 ，估计就是送来的礼物。不要替我收东西，言峰把钥匙扔到一边，感到厌烦。那个女孩常上教堂来，总找借口送他些什么，卷在昨日报纸里的黄玫瑰，手工点心或是新摘的水果。一般她走后吉尔伽美什才现形，他不说什么，但神父能看出他被取悦了。晚上他跪在床边为从者口交，吉尔伽美什心不在焉，像摸动物一样轻轻抚弄他的头发。你想操她吗？言峰抬起眼看他，先是疑惑，然后有点恼火，他想说话，然而吉尔伽美什用力捏着他的脸颊，他不能吐掉。

脸上青了一片，嘴里有什么去不掉，喉咙也疼，反复用酒精漱口水只是火上浇油。言峰对着浴室镜子张嘴，看舌头和深暗的口腔，用手指往里面探，一半好奇，一半真有点想吐。第一次的时候也是类似的感觉，吉尔伽美什只用他的嘴，精液灰白滑亮，是腥的，让他想到水产。不准吐掉。平时放养没事，只是性这方面很麻烦，言峰最初考虑了一段时间，认为他与人交集太多不是好主意，不如自己做点牺牲，主会理解的。从者有细白的女人似的手和湛蓝血管，他用这双手给言峰手淫，精液像半生蛋清一样溅在地板上。你都没有自慰过吗？吉尔伽美什觉得有趣，又叫他张嘴，把自己的手指舔干净。

偶尔言峰会朦胧地想起和妻子同床的时候。他性经历很少，就算对象毫无相似之处，也难免要被归类到一起。她非常瘦，腹部平滑，可以分明摸到皮下一棱棱肋骨，这种感觉很奇怪，言峰做代行者时认识一个爱好做标本的男人，经常能见他从死人身上拆骨头，去鱼刺一样，后来听说那人用收集的骨头拼了整具骨架，陈列在走廊。你在想什么？他听到她问。他经常走神。她被查出怀孕时言峰试着往前推算日期，想知道是哪一天，到底那天是什么样的，有什么特殊吗？他从未想过当父亲，此前他也无法想象自己成为谁的丈夫，但这一样悄无声息地发生了。他以为这些是能改变一个人的重大事件，别人都是这样讲的，他以为自己可以去爱她们。

没什么。他说。

圣杯战争结束一段时间后，言峰出于好奇趁夜去卫宫家。他忘了中间发生了什么，只记得最后把曾经的仇敌按倒在地，死死掐着对方的脖颈。你自找的，他说。言峰听男人喉中动物讨饶一样的呜咽声，鼻血顺着他的下颌滴答流到地板上，他的意识渐渐滑走，脸也变成漂亮的粉红。他的喉结像一只果核，用力能捏碎吗？这时言峰才注意到自己裤子里的勃起，还来不及感到恶心或者好笑，他几乎是立刻松了手。卫宫狼狈地爬到房间角落，从一块假地板下拿出他的爱枪。滚出去，他咬牙切齿地威胁，举枪时手依旧很稳。

那天言峰没有回教堂主卧，而是直接进了客房，他有时能在这里找到从者。吉尔伽美什抱着一团被子睡在月光里，言峰跪在床上解那条睡裤，吉尔伽美什的手指滑入他的发间，引导他动作，听着那些生疏的哽咽声。吉尔伽美什射在他嘴里的东西，他也好好咽下去了。过来，从者说，声音因睡意而柔和许多，几乎是在咕哝，可怜的家伙。吉尔伽美什的手背冰着他滚烫的脸。

他在客房待了一会儿，然后起身去浴室，盯着洗手台上的亮蓝漱口水，银白铝壳的牙膏和橙黄肥皂。他嘴唇上有干结的精液，他能嗅到自己的气味。

他俯下身，在洗手池中吐出清洁的白色泡沫，是明亮的薄荷味道。


End file.
